Known ski boots include a relatively rigid outer shell, which is effective for transferring body movements to the skis, and a plastic coated soft, and sometimes removable liner inserted into the outer shell. The outer shell can be made of a plastic material such as a rigid polyurethane. While existing ski boots have enjoyed widespread use, they are subject to certain disadvantages. For example, existing ski boots are heavy, uncomfortable, and awkward when walking.
Although some liners are removable, they may have a relatively smooth sole to mate with the corresponding inner surface of the outer shell. Significantly, the user may be subject to slipping while walking or climbing in snow while wearing the inner liner. Also, the liner design may not be aesthetically appealing so that the liner may not be suitable for wear in certain situations, for example in a ski lodge or other social environment.
Some inner liners can be heated prior to the initial insertion into the outer shell, so that the liner is “custom fit” when the user inserts his foot into the boot while the liner remains heated. This can be a relatively expensive and awkward process due to the size and shape of the liner.
Presently, the majority of ski boots are configured such that the inner liner and user's foot and lower leg must be inserted into the outer shell in a top to bottom, or substantially top to bottom direction. This can be a somewhat difficult procedure. Other inventions have tried to ease the difficulty of putting on ski boots although they still limit the skier to a ski boot liner which is uncomfortable, bulky, and awkward to walk in even if it is removable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved ski boot with a functional, comfortable, and insertable/removable shoe.